


Complicated Four

by bbindaeyo



Category: EXO (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Complicated love story, F/M, Friend to Lover, M/M, Multi, Romance, bestfriend au, exes au, not only triangle, quadruple love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbindaeyo/pseuds/bbindaeyo
Summary: A complicated love story in which Hanbin is secretly in love with his bestfriend Bobby who has a crush on Baekhyun who still in love with his ex named Chanyeol who fell for his co-worker, Hanbin.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Bobby told Hanbin about his crush.  
> And Baekhyun saw his ex.

Hanbin

He was just stepping out the ATM gallery when someone called him.

“You left this.” He showed Hanbin the card. The guy is not much shorter than him, probably few inches only, but his slim frame, small face, made him looks way prettier than he should.

“Oh, oh my God.” Hanbin stutters, “I-I’m—thank you so much!”

“No worries, I’m a clumsy person myself.” Thin smile bordered by light brunette, bang combed side part with undercut visible. He gave Hanbin his card and Hanbin saw his slender fingers. The guy pulled his sleeves after Hanbin received his card and thanking him again. Hanbin saw the milky white skin under the casual t-shirt and a cardigan with an expensive brand logo knitted all over.

Hanbin scoffed at himslef of how a few seconds meeting could make him scanning the guy from head to toe. But who to blame if that brunette is so beautiful.

He put the card back inside his wallet and proceed to walk to the taxi station. He wants to take bus but his bag is too heavy today since he just finished a photoshot.

Suddenly his phone rang. Bobby.

“Yeah?” he answer the call.

“Where are you, babe?”

“Stop callin’ me babe if you’re not gonna date me for real, Kim Jiwon.” He called the caller by his real name.

“Oh, come on, I know you’re just gonna reject me if I asked.”

 _Have you tried?_ “Hahaha… glad you know.” Hanbin laugh it off as usual even though deep down he knew he wants Bobby to realise his feeling for him. “Where are you?”

“I’m asking you first.”

“Hanam-dong.” Hanbin replied.

“Stop by the coffeeshop, I’ll treat you iced chocolate.”

“I want coffee.” Hanbin raised his hand to stop a taxi.

“I won’t let you drink coffee at this hour, you’d have a trouble sleeping later.”

Hanbin mentally grinning, “I can call you if I couldn’t sleep.”

“Stop disturbing me at night, babe.” Bobby said, “just come here, I have something to tell you.”

“Is it about the competition?”

Bobby paused a moment before replied, “uhm, nope.”

“Then?”

“See you soon, babe.” He hung up the call and Hanbin scoffed while grinning.

-

He stepped into the coffeeshop called Privé where Bobby work as the barista. The coffeeshop itself has some branches and consider one of the biggest coffeeshop chain in South Korea, even it opened its branches abroad like in Singapore and Japan. Bobby told him that this coffeeshop owned by a company who also own the biggest share on Hyundai.

He looked around but he knew there’s a sitting area at the bar, people usually sit there if they order some artisan or some trendy manual brew coffee. Hanbin just gonna sip his iced chocolate but he’s gonna sit there since Bobby wants to talk about something.

The guy behind the counter smiles and shows his crooked teeth, Hanbin smiles back and watch how Bobby’s hair is getting longer he had to tied it up as a tiny bun. His undercut showed up and disappear right on his nape and Hanbin imagine how it feels to pull that nape closer while kissing the plump lips of its owner.

“Here.” And iced chocolate slides atop the counter, “wow look at your backpack, running away from home or what?”

“Something simpler called working.” Hanbin sips his drink.

“You were on a photoshot?”

Hanbin nodded.

“Product? Or model?"

“Model.”

“How was it?”

“Nice, I was assisting the actual photographer for Nike.” Hanbin explained.

“Not bad, man, one day you’re gonna be the main photographer… like you already are when it comes to product photoshot, aight?”

Hanbin nodded with straw still between his lips.

“My babe so cute.”

“SO what you wanna talk about?” Hanbin quickly differ the conversation before his hear burst from hearing Bobby keep calling him babe.

“Oh… that… uh,” he scratch his nape, “did you remember when I said Privé’s owner son is super good looking?”

Something flatten in Hanbin’s heart, like a bubble has burst. “oh, yeah, what about him?”

“I just found out that I went to the same uni with him.”

“Really?”

“Yup! I’m in Graphic while he’s in Business. But you know our building is actually next to each other?”

Hanbin shrugged his shoulders, “You talked to this guy?”

Bobby nodded while greeting a customer, “I’ll be back.” He’s gone to taking order.

Hanbin sighs, Bobby been telling him about this good looking guy who is very humble even though he’s super rich and practically the heir of all these coffeeshop chain and huge shares in Hyundai.

“Yeah, he was here today and we talked. Well I initiate because I saw him brought our varsity jacket, told him I got one in another color.” Bobby continued while making two iced americano for the new customer, “hey man, would you reheat the bagel for customer number 431?” he shouts to his co-worker, “thanks.”

Hanbin just stir his drink, “hungry…” he murmured.

“Then he said, ‘really? You study at Seoul uni too?’ well, he might think I look like someone who gave up school, but dude, you know your bestfriends, right? I worship study as much as I worship all my jordans.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes.

“Then he sat here, right where you sits, and we talked a lot, seems like he enjoyed our conversation, he said he’s gonna be back here, in this specific branch to see me again.”

“Wow.” Hanbin clapping, “wow… you’re gonna be the son-in-law of Hyundai shareholder.”

“Babe…”

“Maybe you should really stop calling me that… you know, you might get yourself a new boyfriend soon.”

“No, Bin,” he chuckled, “I’m scared even to think of dating a man like him… man, he’s not that rich guy walked out a super car in a suit with flower petals flying everywhere in a slow motion…” he sighs, “but he’s that beautiful man, well groomed, stepped out a newest Audi—“

“Audi?? I thought his father own Hyundai?”

Bobby laughs, “I’m just gonna adore him from a far.”

“Is he single?” Hanbin asked, “he might be engaged to his father’s business partner daughter.”

“If that so, then he might doesn’t love that girl.”

“But the love will bloom a long the way, even tho they’re fighting and dislikes each other at first…”

“Are we talking about one of the soap opera you’ve been watching?” Bobby smirks.

“I don’t watch soap operas, Bob, you do.”

Bobby laugh, “hey my shift will end in 30 minutes, let’s grab a dinner… I know you’re hungry.” He winks.

.

.

.

Baekhyun

“Here’s your varsity jacket,” his friend, Suho handed him a jacket.

“Why you have this?” he asked, he new the jacket was in the apartment of someone very close to him, he left many things there since he stayed there often. In the past.

Suho avoid Baekhyun’s eyes, “he said… you might need it.”

“You met him?”

“Sehun…” he talked about his brother, “Sehun met him few days a go… for a photoshot.”

Baekhyun snatch the jacket and leave Suho.

“Baek…” Suho went after him, “maybe it’s time to move on… it’s been months.”

“7 months and 5 days.” Baekhyun murmured.

“You count it? Oh man… come on!”

Baekhyun stopped, “I love him, and I’m gonna win him back.”

“But Baek… you’ve hurt him.”

“That was—“ Baekhyun choke on his own word, “you don’t know anything.”

Baekhyun stop his car and sit there for a while, he turned to see the jacket at the backseat and he took it. The familiar smell fill his nostrils. Baekhyun sighs and decided to wear the jacket. Then he stepped out his Audi to get into Privé, the coffeeshop his family owns. His personal favorite was the one in Rodeo area, Privé has bigger branch in other areas but this one is the most laid back, according to Baekhyun. The coffeeshop itself built in 120 sqm land, designed like a modern french chateau from outside with parisian interior, dominated by the color of white. It has some sitting areas which using a comfy sofa in ruby color and it has a homey bar area next to the cashier counter.

He was greeted by the employees and he recognized the manager named Yun and one other barista named Bobby.

“I got the same jacket in another color.” Bobby said when he ordered a coffee.

“This?” he asked.

Bobby nodded.

“You went to Seoul University too?”

“I know…” the barista smiles that makes his eyes disappear, “I don’t fit someone who actually study in Seoul Uni…”

“No, no, sorry, but I—uhm, never saw you.”

“That’s because I’m not a business student.” Bobby said.

“How did you know?”

Bobby pointed at the embroidery and Baekhyun looked down to his left chest where Bobby pointing his finger.

“Oh. Right.” Baekhyun smiles.

“So, mr. Byun… one iced americano, double shots, less ice, with sugar.” Bobby repeating his order tho the brunettes hasn’t state it.

“You remember?”

Bobby grinned.

“You’re hoping for an extra credit from me?” Baekhyun smiles.

Bobby shook his head while still smiling, “no, but you can tell Yun hyung I don’t like night shift.”

Baekhyun raise an eyebrow.

“I’m kidding, mr. Byun.”

“Call me Baekhyun.” Then he sat on a high chair at the bar talking to the barista.

“Oh, I gotta go.” Baekhyun sips the coffee empty and jumped off the chair, “see you around, Bobby.”

“Yeah, you should came here often.” Bobby said, “to this branch.”

“Sure, it’s the nearest from my place and this one is my favorite.” Baekhyun smiles, “especially now that I have a friend here.” He pointed at Bobby in a playful way.

Baekhyun discarded the jacket and wear his cardigan again and then drove his car towards the city where he’s gonna see some friends but he remember to take some cash just in case.

He stop by at a parking lot behind a subway and walked a bit to reach an ATM gallery. His eyes caught a big ads on stairs towards the subway, a man in the brightest blonde smiling towards the camera while holding a bottle of sunscreen: NEW! Nacific water base sunscreen.

“Hey you…” Baekhyun whispers to himself while looking at the picture of the man who broke up with him seven months and five days a go.

He inhales a big amount of oxygen before stepped into the ATM gallery, ready to put his card in when he realised there’s another card inside.

Baekhyun immediately push cancel button and the card came out, he looked around to see the man who were there before him.

Someone in grey hoodie, glasses, with a huge ass backpack.

“Excuse me.” Baekhyun ran after him, “excuse me, you left your card in the machine.” He said.

The man looked stunned, “oh, oh my God… I’m—thank you!”

He smiles, “No worries, I’m a clumsy person myself… so I understand.”

“Thank you!”

Baekhyun nodded. The guy’s jaw actually remind him of Bobby. Baekhyun smiles, they look similar in a very different way. This guy in front of him looks tough but adorable at the same time. He has a nice built but not as big as Bobby or well, his ex.

Baekhyun walked again passing the subway gate, glancing at the huge poster and sighs when his phone rang. Kai.

“Hello.”

“Where are you?” Kai asked.

“On my way.”

“Kyungsoo’s here, Xiumin is on his way too.”

“Alright, don’t start the first drink without me, I really need it, you know I just walked passing the subway and I saw—“

“Chanyeol will be here too.”

Baekhyun stopped.

“It’s Kyungsoo’s birthday… and uhm, it’s impossible for him not to invite everyone… especially Sehun and Chanyeol since they’re from a same agency…”

Baekhyun was silent for a second, but he made it to one short breathing before said, “of course… see you soon.”

**_to be continued..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter~  
> please do share some thoughts, let em know if you like this so i will have the motivation to write.. 
> 
> xo abbi
> 
> nudge me on curious cat @bbindaeyo  
> or twitter, also @bbindaeyo


	2. Jordans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Hanbin met the shoe collector who is very attractive.

2.

“I wonder what kind of place I’d choose if I’m asking Baekhyun-ssi out with me…” Bobby murmured while stirring his noodle.

“Who?” Hanbin pour himself a drink.

“Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Hanbin sips his water.

“The pretty guy, the owner’s son, the heir of Hyundai, the possible love of my life.”

The last sentence got the water back to his respiratory system, got him choking, “Uhuk…huk…”

“Hey, hey, easy.” Bobby reached the younger’s back and pat it.

The younger inhaled a big amount of oxygen to calm himself, “ain’t it too soon to call him the love of your life??”

“I was just exaggerating things, babe, I’m kidding.”

Hanbin didn’t say anything just cutting his cold noodle with a scissor, but Bobby took over the scissor to help him.

“you always kind of bad at these kind of thing,” he said, “this is why you’re always a baby in my eyes.”

“I’m not asking to be _your_ baby tho!”

Bobby messed up Hanbin’s bang after done with the noodle cutting, “yeah, you never asked, I decide it.”

Hanbin eat in silence while Bobby still mixing his noodle with more spicy sauce and chilli. Hanbin can’t eat spicy food, otherwise, Bobby always adding hot sauce into his food and never away in mocking the younger that he has a baby palate.

“Does Baekhyun-ssi eat spicy food?” Hanbin suddenly asked.

“Uh, I don’t know? Why?”

“Hope he is, so it will be a less problem for you to find a place to eat with him… unlike whenever we’re going out to eat.” Hanbin shrugged his shoulder.

“He could be whatever, liking a spicy food or not, because even if he has a baby palate like you… thanks to you, babe, I’m mastered in taking care babies like you.” Bobby chuckles, “the problem is… he must have an expensive palate, the thing we both don’t have.”

“Ya!”

Bobby laughing, “I wasn’t wrong, was I?”

“That’s why…”

“That’s why what?”

“Go have a crush on someone from you class…” he murmured.

Bobby laughs, “in our class…? Nah, I like to challenge myself.”

“Don’t cry if one day he waved his well manicured hand and said ‘sorry, honey, you don’t belong in my life, cuz I gotta date some heirs too… buhbye.’.” Hanbin gestured a tacky rich people and bobby laughing again.

“Alright, alright.”

“Ya, you told me you just gonna adore him from afar, now you want to date him?”

“Still gon’ adore him from afar… but I’m not saying I won’t step forward if he let me, ok?”

Hanbin pretend to be ignorant by rolling his eyes but mentally praying Bobby never get the chance.

-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY!” they toast for Kyungsoo who turned into his new age.

Kai kissed the birthday boy on the cheek, “happy birthday, love.”

Kyungsoo smiles while receiving more wishes from his boyfriend.

Xiumin came forward and give the birthday boy a gift, an expensive bracelet from Cartier. "from me, Suho, and Chen."

“Whoa, that’s so expensive, I wonder what Kai gave to Kyungsoo as his present?” Baekhyun giggles.

“I gave him all of me.” Kai replied.

“Cheesy, I don’t like that.” Kyungsoo mouthed thank you to Xiumin.

“Savage as always.” Kai winked at Baekhyun.

“He gave me a fridge.” Kyungsoo said.

“A fridge?” Suho laughs.

“He loves to cook so I gave him the latest samsung smart fridge.” Kai shrugged.

“Whoaa that one is pricey…” Suho said, “a city car worth.”

“Exactly.” Kai smugly nod.

Baekhyun’s circle is the rich and famous men of Seoul, himself the heir of one of the biggest automotive company, Kai, Xiumin, and Suho is either young businessmen or son of the rich people, Kai’s boyfriend, Kyungsoo is a successful actor under the same agency with two famous model, Sehun, and Baekhyun’s ex, Chanyeol.

The last two names mentioned hasn’t arrived when Kyungsoo said he wants to make a toast right at certain hour because that’s exactly when he was born. But it doesn’t put ease in Baekhyun’s heart, and when he heard a sound of that heavy husky voice from afar, shouting a happy birthday to Kyungsoo. He knew exactly who owns that voice.

“Bro… I wish you a happy birthday!!”

Baekhyun turned to see the tall guy in white blonde neat hair, in a long prada coat brought a big bottle of champagne and a small black box with a blue velvet ribbon walking closer to the birthday boy.

“He’s drunk?” Kai asked Sehun who came with him.

Sehun nodded, “we just had a wrap up for a project. He drank a lot because he’s also happy that he got a new deal for—“

“I,” Chanyeol cut Sehun off, “I’ll be the one to announce it, okay? But really, I hate to announce it now, because it’s Kyungsoo’s day… not me…”

“Alright, alright we get it, then proceed.” Kyungsoo said, “make it quick, don’t steal my lime light.”

“Nike wants me to be their newest global ambassador…!! Woo-hoo!” Chanyeol grinned. “Global Ambassador.”

“Oh, thought you’re always into Adidas more.” Baekhyun commented, trying to sound as casual as possible.

But Chanyeol turned to him, slowly, put a dramatic few seconds of silence before saying, “yeah, just like you think I’m always into you, huh?”

Baekhyun stopped, today is the first time he met Chanyeol after five months, because until two months after they broke up Baekhyun still trying to communicate even tho Chanyeol keep giving him a cold shoulder. In fact, he doesn’t want to stop trying but Chanyeol went abroad for three months and Baekhyun also has to do some work that keep him away from the anything.

“I apologized and you said okay...” Baekhyun gazing at the floor, “I asked you if we’re fine and you said we’re fine…” then he’s trying to get himself together before smiling, “don’t tell me you’re still keep the grudge, Yeol, it’s already seven months…”

“Oh you count? Still—“

“Guys, guys, please, it’s my boyfriend’s birthday.” Kai whined.

“It’s alright, babe, I’m enjoying it.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“No, love, we’re not enjoying their quarell no more!” Kai signalling Suho to get one of the, out of sight of each other.

Chanyeol looked like he’s about to ruin the mood of the night, so Baekhyun think he needs to leave. “Hey, Soo, I’ll go to your house tomorrow to give you my present… I forget it today… so, uhm, see you tomorrow?” Baekhyun said.

“You’re leaving?” Sehun asked.

Baekhyun smiles.

“Let him be, he might want to see his little _brother_.” Chanyeol snickered.

Baekhyun give Chanyeol one last glare before grabbing his coat and leave.

“Why you did that?” Suho sighs. “It’s the first time you both finally met after break up… and he apologized, can’t you be more mature?”

“You’re no different with him.” Chanyeol scoffed, “so shut the fuck up.”

-

Bobby kicked a small pebbles on the sidewalk while walking towards Privé, smile blooms on his face when he saw an Audi parked in front of the café and smile even bigger when the owner, a beautiful man stepped out the car in a nice checkered coat, casual jeans, expensive looking sneakers and glasses.

“Baekhyun-ssi.” He immediately bowing politely.

“Bobby-ssi.” he replied with a smile that always nice and warm.

“Americano, double shot?”

Baekhyun stretch a wider smile and nodded.

“Talk to me,” Baekhyun said, “if you’re free.”

Bobby paused, Baekhyun looking a little off, “sure!”

Bobby leaned on the counter while Baekhyun sitting across him at his usual spot. The weren’t saying anything for a while but Bobby doesn’t mind. Looking at one pretty creature in front of him stiring his drink is enough making his day.

“How’s the party last night?” Bobby asked.

Baekhyun lift his head, “how did you know?”

“I’m just guessing, since you were in hurry when you told me you have to go to see a friend… I assume it’s a date or a party.”

“Then why you guessed it was a party, not a date?”

“Just because…” Bobby shrugged.

“Just because, what?”

“Maybe I don’t want to hear you on a date.” Bobby grinned.

Baekhyun staring at him.

“Am I fired?” Bobby carefully asked.

Baekhyun laughs, “I really like you, Bobby.” He still laughing, “I like you…”

“Oh what a surprise? I like you too! Then let’s date.”

Baekhyun still laughing, “You crazy…”

Bobby smiles.

“You really put me at ease.” Baekhyun inhaled a fresh air, he laugh a bit then sighing, “i—uh, met my ex last night.”

Bobby paused, “oh…”

“I still in love with my ex…” Baekhyun smiles, “still want to date me?”

“Yeah.” Bobby smirks.

“Can’t we just talk?”

“As friends?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“Then you got it.” Bobby showed his attractive bunny teeth. “care to tell me about this ex, the one leaving someone like you?”  
Baekhyun sips his drink, “because I cheated on him.”

-

Hanbin got into the tall building in Yueido, he knew there’s a big studio somewhere between those floors that usually used by big brands to have a photoshot. Today he’s excited for his job in assisting Hoony Lee, a famous photographer for Nike.

He immediately helping Hoony set his cameras and follow some briefs from the team, checking the lighting, and make sure everyone got the concept.

“He’s a rising star.” Hoony told Hanbin when a tall blonde model passes when he’s about to go to the make up room.

“Yeah, I made a little research about him. People called him the sold out machine because he made people buy anything on him,” Hanbin rolled a cable, “his face is everywhere thanks to Nacific, some canned coffees, snacks, beer, and also that italian perfume—“

“Acqua di Parma. He went abroad for weeks for that, and he nailed all that emotional shots.” Hoony signaling Hanbin to go to the center so he could try the light and camera. “bitch can act sad so well.”

“Maybe he was really sad.”

“Hahaha… he got the face, money, fame, and got to travel for free to Milan and get paid for that… what could possibly made him sad?’  
“I don’t know…” Hanbin shrugged, “loneliness?”

“He datin’ a rich heir as I know.”

“First style. Ready!” a stylist shouts.

Hanbin turned to see that tall guy transformed into a faultlessly handsome. His blonde hair styled into a fluffy wavy, parted halves. Nike jacket hang low on his waist. Nike dry fit hug his lean muscular body, training pants look short in hi long legs.

Hanbin work with a lot of models but this guy live his name, sold out machine, Park Chanyeol.

“Hello everyone, I’m Chanyeol… let’s work together today.” He bowed.

 _He’s handsome and polite. So unfair_. Hanbin took his camera, “Hyung, I’ll take some footage.”

-

After the second style Chanyeol has to change his hair style, now is the slick back with a neat side part, a windrunner jacket atop of a nice polo shirt with a short and long socks and pair of Jordans.

The photographer compliment his style and directing the next concept while someone who looks like his assistant took a behind the scene pictures and then go to him after Hoony directing the moodboard to him.

“Chanyeol-ssi,” he said, “I’m Kim Hanbin, I’m gonna ask you some question for video ads.”

“Oh, sure.” He smiles.

“Oh, you got dimples.” Hanbin blurted.

“Yeah, any problem with it?”

“No one dare to have a problems with dimples.” Hanbin smiles. “They’re attractive.”

Chanyeol laughs.

“So, Chanyeol-ssi, do you do sports? This is a stupid question, Judging from your body, of course you like sports.”

He’s looking at the camera like a professional he is, “Yeah, I do run, my favorite spot is along Han gang in the afternoon, and I spent some hours at the gym.”

“I see,” Hanbin humming, “what is the most important things when you do sports?”

“The outfit, for sure.” Chanyeol winks, “it has to be comfy, dry fast, light…”

“What music you listen when you’re exercising?”

“Upbeat music, mostly rap tracks, or dance… it helps me getting in the mood.”

Hanbin nodded, and can’t help but staring at his Jordans, Bobby loves Jordans, “I see you’re wearing one of the collector items, those Jordans…”

“Ah, right, this is my personal collection, very hard to get.”

“You like Jordans?”

“Love it, I also like Air Force low, but Jordans is always on top of my list.”

The photoshot continue while Hanbin taking videos and when Chanyeol is waiting for the fifth style, he asked Hanbin if he could see the video and Hanbin play it back for him.

“You’re really good at taking my angle.”

Hanbin chuckling, “I, uh, did some research, and I know you like your left profile more than the other side.”

“Very thoughtful!” Chanyeol smiles while looking up to Hanbin.

He realised this photographer assistant has a nice face features, his nose is high and pointy, his eyes is small but deep, and his heart shaped lips. Awkward and hot at the same time. “What’s your name… again?” he blurted.

Hanbin a little startled, “uh, Han-Hanbin.”

“Nice name.”

“Thank you.”

“Hanbin, I’ll have a lunch break after this shoot, would you join me in my table? I have many things to talk to talk to you."

-

“And he wants me to be his personal photographer!”

Bobby chew his fish cake, “tell me what does it means?” they both are standing at a street food stall, in front of a big pot filled with steamy fish cakes.

“It means that if he has a schedule, I have to go with him and take pictures of him for his own footage, or for social media needs, or… for his blog maybe? I don’t know… all I care is he’s gonna pay me.”

“Of course he should.”

Hanbin wheezed when sipping the hot broth from a paper cup, “aish! Its hot!”

Bobby laughs, “here.” He trade their cups, “take mine, I blew it before.”

Hanbin continue drinking the broth while Bobby watching him.

“So, that's the guy?” Bobby pointing at the face next to a glass of Cass beer.

“Yeah, he’s soooo tall,” Hanbin bite his fishcake, “his leg is sooo long, and ah!” Hanbin remember something, “he’s collecting Jordans! Wait, wait…” he pull his cellphone, “look, I secretly took this photo, he got this limited edition Jordans.”

“Sun of a beach!”

Hanbin laughs at Bobby’s words, “you jealous?”

“No point for being jealous at someone who got the money to have all Jordans in the world…but..." Bobby paused, "I’d be jealous if you’re dating someone like him.”

_to be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> nudge me on curious cat @bbindaeyo  
> or twitter, also @bbindaeyo


End file.
